


Don't Cry For Me Argentina

by Shomokamibutternutcrackers



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson Being a Jerk, Episode: s02e09 Special Education, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shomokamibutternutcrackers/pseuds/Shomokamibutternutcrackers
Summary: Why didn't Kurt get that solo he auditioned for at Dalton? Blaine's advice to not stand out certainly seemed like bullshit.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Don't Cry For Me Argentina

Wes watched the young boy exit the choir room with a newfound respect for him.Well, he says young.Kurt Hummel was only a year below him, it was just that up until now with his baby Cupid-like features and endearing naivete, he’d seemed much younger. Now however, he’d managed to display the kind of emotional complexity in his performance that seasoned, thrice divorced performers on Broadway would kill for.

It made Wes wonder about what had really happened at his old school to make him grow up so fast and leave that place behind.

“Not to be undapper , but holy shit" Wes said.

“His range and control over his voice is obviously commendable, but I felt like his personal connection to the song just radiated off of him. I tell you with him on the team? A Regionals trophy on that shelf is inevitable.” Wes said.

Wes almost dropped his gavel at the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly.

“Guys” Blaine Anderson began “While Kurt’s voice is... unique.I don’t think a countertenor will be, particularly marketable to the judges.”

“Why are you still here?” Thad narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “The council is making a decision, we told everyone to clear out ten minutes ago.”

Blaine avoided Thad’s eyes. Wes regarded him solemnly for a second before turning back to David.

“Look, show choir judges’ opinions in Ohio are like a woman’s going through menopause who also has a pubescent preteen daughter to take care of. We can’t afford to think too hard about what they’ll think. We need to make our performance airtight” Wes explained.

“And right now Kurt is our secret weapon” David supplied

"Yes!” Wes smiled at him

“ Be that as it may, Kurt’s never had a solo in a competition before, and he’s still traumatized from what happened at McKinley, he’s in a fragile state, he might crack under the pressure of newfound spotlight”

"He’s  _ still  _ here” David whispered loudly.

Wes rolled his eyes before facing Blaine “Fine ,  _ Blaine _ , who do you propose get the solo” He said in a resigned tone.

“Oh you know it’s not really my place to tell you how to do your job. I was just making sure you made a well informed decision” 

Thad opened his mouth to say something but Blaine interrupted him “ Would you look at the time, I’m late for class. Bye!” 

With that he pranced out of the choir room

David frowned, “ We’re an after school club.”


End file.
